


Broken Wings (Barry Allen X Angel! Reader)

by LeFrenchFrye



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angels, Anxiety, Archangel Reader, Archangels, Blood and Violence, Demons, F/M, Fighting, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of Injuries, Serious Injuries, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFrenchFrye/pseuds/LeFrenchFrye
Summary: Y/n L/n, is the youngest Archangel alive, and the twin sister to Gabriel. But instead of staying in Heaven and helping in fighting a war, she hid the fact that she was an Archangel, faked her own death, and ran from the Winchesters. She hid away in Central City and met Barry Allen. Over the years they became even closer over the years along with the rest of Team Flash. But when demon stumbles his way into Central City and starts making a scene, Y/n’s secret life is at stake of being revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

“What do we got today Cisco!” Barry yelled as we walked into the Cortex, his voice shooting right into my thoughts. Everyone were either sitting at their stations or labs getting ready for any outcomes. 

“Bank robbery in progress, possible Meta.” Cisco said while sitting at the main control monitors, and within seconds Barry was out of S.T.A.R Labs in his suit heading towards the Central City bank. 

“I’m heading to my Lab.” I said and started walking out of the Cortex. My head had been pounding all night, despite all of the painkillers I took. 

“Hey, now. You can’t just disappear off to your lab, while Barry is on a mission. It’s a rule we establish a long ass time ago sweet pea. We all need to stay here, in case me and Caitlin need to go out and help, then you, Harry, and Iris to man the comms and systems, while we are out there kicking ass.” Cisco said stopping me in my spot. I didn’t turn around, but let a soft and almost inaudible sigh escaped my mouth.

“Then call me when I am needed. I need some time alone, my head’s killing me.” I spoke softly and walked out of the Cortex completely. I could softly hear them talking about me in the Cortex as I walked off. 

For the past five years in my life, I’ve lived in Central city, and out of those years, I’ve known ‘Team Flash’ for four. Before that I worked with Sam and Dean Winchester, along with my younger brother Castiel. 

As the last Archangel left in heaven, the job of ruling over it fell upon my shoulders after everyone left. My father had left, Michael and Lucifer were in the cage, Raph was dead, as well as my twin, Gabriel. And after doing that for several years with no help whatsoever. I faked my own death to leave the true horrors of both leading Heaven and hunting far behind. 

After ‘I died’ Heaven has lost control, and both Heaven and Hell went crazy. My brothers and sisters have waged a war with one another and forced the Winchesters to fight a battle that they shouldn’t have to, as well as one upon each other. 

But in my time of staying in Central City, I have meet some amazing people. Cisco, Catilin, Harry, Joe, Iris, and finally Barry. When I first came into the city, just months before the Accelerator’s first start, we met at Jitters, were fairly close from the start. But after explosion and his whole coma ordeal, we grew much closer. But I did still have my secrets that I had yet to tell them. 

I haven’t told them of angelic abilities or past with heaven and the Winchesters, as well as how the particle accelerator affected me and my grace. Like when I show my wings, everyone can see them, not just angels, and it takes quite a bit of my power to keep them hidden all the time.

As for my grace, the Accelerator seemed to boost it, and allow it to replenish much faster than what is considered normal. But I have also gained several new abilities, like full and partial shapeshifting, hiding my wings and grace much easier than before, and making myself undetectable by spells, other angels, and from deals and pacts.

As I rounded the corner, I walked into my lab and flicked on the lights. Yesterday for the first time in years I ‘turned on’ angel radio and listened. It was all over Angel Radio that Lucifer was still on the run and killing angel’s left and right. Michael is still in the cage, Raph is dead, and Gabe was apparently alive but is MIA. To all of Heaven and Hell I should be dead, to the Winchesters I should be dead, and most importantly to the government, I’m dead. 

A sigh escaped my mouth as I collapse into my desk and rested my head into my hands. The sound of someone’s feet walking towards my lab softly echoed into my ears, and I forced myself up and to pretend that I was working on something important. 

“You know your bad at acting.” A grouchy voice appeared in the silent room. I glanced over at the door to my lab and saw the familiar shape of Harry. A growl escaped my mouth and I snatched a bottle of painkillers angrily and pulled out three of them. Popping them into my mouth I took a long drink of water to make sure that they got down right away, and quickly in hopes to rid of my headache. 

“You don’t have to stay.” I snapped back in sudden anger as I slammed the water bottle down onto the metal desk with a loud bang, and forced myself up and started walking over to my computer. 

“Well considering that I am trying out this whole new friend thing, yes I do.” He shot right back with a faint smirk on his lips. 

“Well you aren’t gonna get anything from me.” I growled and started typing away at some old reports and notes I needed to finish from last week and yesterday. 

“Good thing, I am good at waiting.” He smirked and sat down at the stool I was just sitting on. I frowned once again and leaned back on the chair at my desk and glared at the screen. 

I could still feel his eyes boring holes into me, and it was starting to piss me off. A snarl escaped my mouth and slammed my hands on the desk once more and turned towards him. His smirk from before was still sitting on his face. 

“What-” I started but was cut off when my head suddenly began to pound. The pain sent me to the floor as I clutched my head in my hands, in hopes to get rid of some of the pain. The lights flickers on and off at a rapid pace, and in some moments turning off for a couple of seconds before flashing back on again. 

“Y/n!” Harry yelled as he landed on the floor next to me. My head continued to worsen as voices of angels echoed into my head. I felt his hands land on my shoulders and start to yell out for something, but the sounds of the building shaking for a couple of seconds, faint rumble, and my yelling all blurred it together. 

There was a flash of yellow and orange as Barry appeared in front of me, and the other not far behind them. Everything around me became blurry and I started seeing three’s of everything, and then all noise disappeared, and I felt hands on my face as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The pain in my head was the first thing I felt when I came to. With a groan I opened my eyes and looked around to see myself in one of the lab beds with some of the machines on and softly beeping next and felt a fairly soft hand holding mine.

Looking down I spotted Barry sleeping in a stool next to me, his hand holding mine like I would disappear within a heartbeat if he let go for a moment. A small smile appeared on my lips as I lifted my hand and softly pulled it out of his hand and ruffled his hair quickly.

He shot up almost instantly, small tear tracks were running down his face, his eyes were bloodshot and still puffy.

“Y/n, your awake! I’m so so sorry, I couldn’t get to you in time, maybe if I could you wouldn’t be here.” He sputtered out in his usual rushed and panicked voice in times like these, or when ever he feels like something is his fault.

“Hey, speedy. Don’t you dare blame this on yourself, and what happened that makes you blame yourself?” I asked softly as I sat up the rest of the way.

“After you blacked out, you started shaking and your body began tense and it was twitching uncontrollably. Caitlin put in massive amounts of sedatives, but you burned right through them, so we all sat there trying to keep you safe. Harry keeps on blaming himself that it was his fault for all of this, Cisco and Caitlin both refuse to leave the lab until they find out what happened to you.” Barry said softly as his eyes were glued to the floor.

“Then why are you blaming yourself for something that couldn’t be stopped?” I asked, confusion laced heavy in my voice.

“That’s it! I couldn’t help stop it, and there was nothing I could do.” He said running his hands through his hair.

“You can start helping me by getting me out of this bed.” I said with a smirk. He looked at me with a weak smile before walking over to my side and wrapping his arms around my waist and helping me stand.

The familiar chatter of Cisco arguing with Harry echoed into the cortex as me and barry shuffled out of the small room.

“Y/n! You’re up!” Harry gasped as I looked over at both Cisco and Harry in confusion.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” I asked and tilted my head slightly in confusion.

“Your heart wasn’t beating whatsoever! But your brain wave activity was shooting through the roof! Dude, you should not be alive!” Cisco yelled as he got closer. 

“Well maybe it was the particle accelerator blast and the dark matter?” I said in fake confusion with a small shrug. It made sense that my vessel wasn’t living. Much like Cas, I was killed when I was much younger and brought back in this vessel, thus permanently tying the vessel to me. 

“If the particle accelerator somehow made your heart stop working completely. I wonder what else it did to you. I need Caitin, now sit.” Cisco order as he dragged me over one of the chairs in the cortex and somewhat forcefully sat me down in it. 

Barry looked down at me with a small smile and pulled a chair from across the room and sat down next to me. 

“So how long was I out for?” I asked as Cisco ran out of the cortex with his phone up to his ear. 

“Just a couple of hours.” Harry stated as he pulled a large white board and several markers. 

“Where is Caitlin?” I asked again noticing that the woman was nowhere around. 

“She went to Joe’s to tell him and Iris what happened.” Barry responded. “She should be back in a couple of minutes.” I gave him a small nod and looked down at my hands. I had no idea why I fainted. ‘Why would I? It’s just like listening before. Maybe it’s been so long that it built up, I’ve heard of that before.’ 

“Oh my god Y/n!” A familiar higher pitched voice yelled as I look up in shock. My eyes meet a familiar brown pair just as I get slammed into, sending us both to the ground. “Y/n! You scared the crap out of us. When I heard what happened, and both me and dad were at the house, and Caitlin sounded so scared!” Iris cried out as she pulled me into a death grip.

“If you don’t let go.I might actually die.” I gasped as I tried to pry the girl’s arms from around my chest. 

“Sorry! Come on.” Iris said as she scrambled up and then pulled me up after. 

“Jesus Y/n. How are you feeling?” Joe asked coming up behind Iris.   
“I feel fine. Just a little tired and drained from everything, but otherwise. I feel like normal.” I said as I brushed off any dust that may have caught onto my clothes. 

“Well, good. Because after we are done with this mission then we can figure out what is up with you.” Cisco stated as he took a seat at the monitors. 

“Where to Cisco?” Barry asked as he jumped up from his chair. 

“Right in the heart of the city.” Cisco yelled as Barry ‘flashed’ out of the cortex with his suit on. Me, Iris, and Caitlin quickly walked over next to Cisco, as Joe stayed near the back. 

I watched as Barry appeared on screen, facing the man. I watched as the man reached back and pulled his hood off, and then I felt my body freeze as I watched the monitor. A man with pure black eyes stared down at barry. I felt my body began to shake and I pushed my side into Cisco’s as I yelled into the comms.

“Barry, you need to get out of there!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Wait what?” He gasped in shock.

“He’s not human! Nor a meta! He can kill you with a snap of this fingers!” I yelled panicked as I watched through the monitors, which were hacked into the cities camera’s to show us what was happening.

I saw Barry take a couple of steps back before the monitors in his suit began to go off. I watched as the demon used his own powers to choke and force what looked like to be Barry’s blood out of his eyes and nose. Within seconds Barry was down on the ground scratching at his throat, trying to get rid of the invisible force.

“Cisco, get me there now!” I growled and narrowed my eyes at him. The look in his eyes told me he wasn’t gonna fight and with a flick of his hand, a breach appeared in the center of the cortex. Not waiting a second longer, I ran through the breach.

When, I pass I find myself several feet behind the demon, perfectly in view of Barry and several officers along with Captain Singh. I knew it wasn’t gonna be long before Joe was here, since he left as soon as Cisco stated that there was a problem. 

“Let him go asshole!” I snarled as my Archangel blade slid into my hands. The demon spun around in shock and took a few steps back.

“You! You’re supposed to be dead!” He gasped and let go of his hold on Barry.

“Well, us archangels don’t like to stay dead.” I shot back with a smirk and twirled the blade in my hand as I slunk towards him. The demon snarled back and his eyes turned from a ice blue to pitch black. He raised his hand into the air and snapped his fingers. Roughly 4 demons appeared next to him and a couple of hell hounds at their sides. 

I didn’t dare try and use my grace. After all of these years of barely using it, besides only using to keep my wings hidden and to keep myself from being trackable, it was bound to be unstable and cause a even bigger mess. 

He looked at me with a smirk and took a couple of steps back before running towards me with a blade in his hand. I smirked and easily blocked his attack with my blade. Stepping to the side as he lunged forward with his blade leading. I slammed my elbow into his nose and took the chance while he was slightly dazed, and I sent my blade up and into his stomach. A faint gasp escaped his throat as he fell forward slightly so he was gripping my shoulders as I held him still with my hand.

“Tell your little buddies, Central City is mine, and mine alone.” I growled before sending it further into his stomach. His body began to glow orange and yellow as it seemed like ashes where appearing from his body. His ‘power’ flashed inside his body for a couple of seconds before disappearing and his former vessel collapsed to the ground.

I watched as a pool of blood began to form where the wound was, and blood began to flood the ground around the body. I narrowed my eyes at it for a couple of seconds before spinning around on my heels, just in time for a large hellhound to bowl into me. 

I let out a grunt as I hit the ground and I threw my hands up, just in time as the hellhound attempted to go for my throat. My hands wrapped around undead creature’s throat as large blobs of drool dripped from it’s jaws. The hound barked and howled as it snapped is jaws and attempted to claw me with it’s long black hooked claws.

I looked around desperately for my blade, only to see it several feet away from me. I reached my arm out only to get the black claws dug into it. I gritted my teeth as I threw other, now free, arm up and gripped the back of the hound neck and threw myself into the creature. 

The hound screeched and howled at the sudden movement and started spinning around, lashing it’s claws out and lunging around trying to dislodge me. The creature unknowingly bringing it self closer to its death as it drifted towards my blade, which was now only a couple of feet away. 

Once my blade was close enough, I quickly leaned down and lifted it high into the air before driving it deep into the hounds skull. It let out a couple of pained screeches before collapsing to the ground. As I got up from the now dead hound, I heard yelling and glanced over to see a couple of police officers, including Singh and now Joe looking at the ground where the hell hound lied, now dead. I instantly knew that they could see the dead creature, Joe looked horrified as he looked up at me. 

I turned away from him and saw three demons advancing towards me. I brought my blade up with my other hand, and slipped into a fighting stance. One lunged with it’s fist leading, aiming for my face. I grabbed his fist and twisted it around easily, and then suddenly slammed down. 

The demon let out a cry of pain as a loud sickening snap echoed into the air. I slammed my blade up and into the demon’s throat, not waiting a second later I spun on my heels, and felt my blade plunge deep into another’s demons chest. Both of their bodies glowed and flash orange for a second before falling to the ground, much like the first demon and the hellhound had. 

I glanced up and my e/c eyes met the black soulless ones of the third demon in front of me. A smirk appeared on my lips as the demon looked up at me in fear. He took a couple of steps back as I took a few large steps towards him and sent my blade flying into his chest. He glowed for a couple of seconds and fell down dead. I slunk over and ripped my bloody blade from his chest. 

“Y/n.” A confused voice spoke behind me. I turned around and saw Barry looking up at me, confusion and worry filling his eyes. “What are they?”   
“I will explain later, I swear I will.” I said as I looked at him. I could see blood on his face and suit, but I couldn’t see any wounds telling me that he had already healed from them. “Take these and switch them out with the police’s bullets. Normal bullets will go right through them, these will not. They can take down the last hellhound like I get the demon. Do whatever you can to make sure that the hellhound doesn’t get anywhere near them.” I said and handed him a handful of bullets casted from demon killing knives. He gave me a small nod before running off while I started running towards the final demon. 

Just as I was about to kill him, the demon suddenly spun on his heel and harshly grabbed my wrist. He used his own strength to slam me down harshly onto a police car, that wasn’t that far from the police themselves. 

“Look at you, thinking your all big and strong. Well guess what, something big is coming, and it’s far bigger than what you will ever be.” He snarled with a laugh. “Our true prince is coming back! God has his favorite, and so did Lucifer! What you angels haven’t realized is that for every Archangel that was created, a prince lives. Four princes down, one left. Your brother’s have faced their own demons, it’s time for you to face your own.”


	4. Chapter 4

I glared down at the demon beneath me and narrowed my eyes. “Your right. I haven’t faced my demons, but unlike the my brothers, I’ve written my own damn path not my father.” I snarled as I took my angel blade and rammed it deep into the demons chest. 

The demon confused and shook aggressively as it’s body flashed orange and red. In an last attempt to fight for survival the demon weakly gripped my arm and scratched at it. Some of my arm was cut by his nails, only letting a few drops of blood seep out of each mark. Though it stopped once the demon stopped moving altogether. 

I pulled my hand and blade from the demons chest and turned away as the body collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. I looked to Barry who was getting up from the ground, a dead hellhound lied limp in the bloody and messy street. 

“Central City thanks you for helping us.” Singh said as Barry sped over next to me. 

“It’s no problem at all. But as you saw they are not humans nor metas. They can only be killed by these bullets, casted from blades like these. They are a ‘special class’ of Meta that cannot be cured nor allowed to roam the streets. Your normal bullets won’t work on them.” I said to the captain as Joe made his way over. Joe and Singh exchanged a couple of words, which I chose not listen to, but just watched as the police captain gave a small nod and walked away while Joe walked towards me and Barry.

“Care to explain what was that,” Joe said to me as he glimpsed over at the dead demons and hounds. 

“I will explain to everyone what that was and who they were at the lab. It’s too dangerous out here, there are too many prying eyes and ears.” I whispered into Joes ears. 

“Well then I suggest that Mr. Allen gets over here as soon as possible before Singh loses his mind even more.” Joe suggested to Barry before giving a small nod when Captain Singh called him over. 

Barry gave him a small grunt before looking down at me. “Do you need a lift back to Star Labs?” He asked. I nodded and felt as he wrapped his arms around me and not even seconds later the lab appearing around us. 

“How did you do that?” Cisco asked right away as he quickly jogged over in front of me.

“What do you mean?” I asked confused. 

“The whole blade thing and knowing how to kill them. How? That was badass!” He said like a excited four year old. 

“Well first of all those where demons and hellhounds! Getting rid of those things were pretty much my job before I moved to Central City and joined with you all.” I said shrugging, which surprisingly caused me to be in pain. I held in a small groan and leaned onto a table behind me to try and hide the wound that I could now feel on my back. 

“Your hurt, aren’t you.” Barry said as he tried to move behind me, I shuffled back and away from the table I was leaning on. My eyes quickly glanced over at the table and I spotted a faint spot of blood resting on the metal. 

“No, no, no. I’m fine. It’s just a scratch.” I quickly yelled as I moved towards the main desk in the Cortex. 

“Dear god Y/n, what on earth did you do.” I heard Harry ask as he walked in. Of’ course I forget that he’s here. My own damn luck. 

“It’s nothing Harry.” I said not moving from my spot. I could feel the pain growing in my back, which both confused me and scared the hell out of me. I shouldn’t be feeling any pain at all, my grace should be stopping me from feeling any pain, unless it was affected by the particle accelerator. 

“Y/n, your neck is even bleeding a little! Just sit down so I can look at them.” Caitlin said and gripped my arm tightly and forced me on to one of the beds. My hand shot up to my neck and sure enough I felt a warm and sticky fluid dripping onto my hand. “Take your shirt off.” Caitlin ordered as she started pushing my shirt up and off my back. 

Giving up in trying to hide my wounds, and pain, I took my now bloody and cut shirt off and set it off to the side, next to me on the bed. I ignored the fact that Barry, Cisco, and Harry were still here and sat there in my black sport’s bra as Caitlin grabbed the items she needed. 

“Barry, I believe that you are needed at the scene.” I reminded him as he paced around in the Cortex. “And before you object, I will be fine, but Mr. Allen will be needed soon.” I added sharply as he gave me a soft nod before speeding out of the Cortex. 

“So care to explain what attacked you, Barry, and CCPD?” Cisco asked as I felt Caitlin starting to stitch and clean my back. 

“Demons with their overgrown undead hounds.” I growled as my fist clenched angerily. 

“Wait demons are real? Isn’t it impossible for the supernatural to exist,” Caitlin asked confused and stopped for a second.

“Yes and no, I may sound like I am just speaking like a ignorant 5 year old, believing in ghost, or the supernatural. But the supernatural is real, demons, ghost, angels, vampires, werewolves, they all are.” I grumbled.

“So you’re just brushing the fact that a bunch of demons and hellhounds just tried to attack Central City like it’s nothing.” Cisco stated as he fiddled with some ‘new tech gun’ he was focused on finishing.

“Well I mean, like I said before, when I wasn’t living in Central City I was hunting them daily so, this is nothing to me. Just a group of demon and hounds looking for trouble, but now that they know that I am here, I need to go before more come.”

“And what did you do to piss off a bunch of demons?” Harry said turning to me. 

“I may have taken something of importance to them.” 

“And what was that.”

“A couple thousand souls.”


	5. Chapter 5

“How many?!” Cisco yelled as a small crash followed. 

“It wasn’t much! What are a bunch of demon’s gonna do with a couple thousand souls?” I answered moving slightly which caused some pain.

“I don’t know you are the supernatural master here.” Cisco shrugged.

“What do you even do with souls?” Caitlin asked. 

“Depending on what creature has them they can make angels or demons more powerful, or turn humans into living ticking time bombs.” I said remembering what happened not that long ago.

“Jesus christ, so angels exist.” Cisco whispered and rubbed his forehead with his fingers.

“Yep, but not the all holy like they are described as in the bible. In reality, Angels are a great big bag of dicks. They use people, take what they want, and use each other. They pretty much God’s demon’s, the only difference between Angels and demons are the fact that one has wings, one can make deals, and angels need a human’s consent to use them as a vessel, while demons don’t.” I stated angrily.

“Have you ever met one?” Harry asked as he sat down on a table not far from the bed I was sitting on. 

“I have, I used to work with many of them. One of them was my best friend, his name is Castiel, and he is so fucking clueless when it comes to humans.” I said laughing slightly as I remember when Cass first met Sam and Dean.

“You miss them don’t you, your old work buddies don’t you? I can see it in your eyes and your voice. Why don’t you go see them again?” Harry stated as he crossed his arms. 

“No, I can’t. They think I’m dead, we were on a case before I came to Central City, and it went all wrong. There was too many demons and we got separated, then in the middle of nowhere a witch appeared and hit me with a spell, making it look as if I was killed to the guys. Then they ran and left me there to die. A few days later the witch died and the spell was lifted, leaving me in perfect health. So I ran, taking the chance to finally get a new life and moved here.” I said holding in the tears. “I will admit that I miss them, but even if I got to see them someday, we’ve all changed so much since that event all those years ago, I don’t even know that they will remember me. 

“If they were truly your friends and cared about you, then they will. I bet you that they someday they will discover that you are still alive and come looking for you, and that they will never stop until they are satisfied or have found you” Caitlin said reassuring me with a comforting hand on my bare shoulder. 

“Thank you Cait.” I said with a weak smile as I turned towards her. She nodded and squeezed by shoulder slightly before turning back to my wounds. 

We all fell into comforting silence until the familiar voice of Joe and Barry appeared down the hall. 

“We never had this conversation got it?” I said looking to them, searching for signs of agreement. Cisco just gave a thumbs up, while Harry let out a small grunt and Caitlin hummed softly. 

“Didn’t you just leave like 10 minutes ago?” Caitlin asked from behind me as the two walked into the Cortex.

“It’s been a little over a couple of hours. There wasn’t much to gather there, just some samples of the dead demons and hounds. But we found two things at the scene.” Barry said as he came over towards me. 

“It turns out that there was more demons, but they were two blocks away and already dead. These ones also had stab ones, much like the ones that Y/n killed, but they were much more jagged and messy. We were also able to get some blood samples which we’ve able to tell that weren’t from the demons, but also this weird white stuff.” Joe said as he handed two viles to Cisco, one had blood, the other was a small vile full of a familiar white glowing mix. 

“Hey! ‘Supernatural expert’ you know what this is?” Cisco said walking over to me as Caitlin finished up and handed me a long sleeve S.T.A.R Labs shirt. 

“Thanks Cait.” I said to her and she gave me a smile followed by a ‘No problem’. I walked over to Cisco who held it out to me. I grabbed the small vile and grasped it tightly in my hand. I stared down at the vile as I spun it in my hands. 

“It’s a angel’s grace. Not a lot though. That means whoever killed the demons were assisted by a Angel. Only another angel can identify it, and I am not in the mood to go looking for one.” I said passing it back to Cisco. 

“Angel’s?” Joe asked raising a brow. 

“Yeah, just don’t ask it’s a story for another day, and today is certainly not a good day.” I said as I shook my head. 

“What are angel’s doing in Central City? What are demon’s doing here?” Barry asked to no one in particular. 

“They are looking for something. Usually when angels and demons are in the same place and fighting one another it means they are searching for something or someone. If they weren’t looking for something, they would stay far away from one another, and avoid fighting. Cisco can you map where the two attacks where?” I said walking with him as he went towards the main desk. 

I watched the screens as the two points where placed and sure enough they were two blocks apart. I frowned knowing it wasn’t much to go off of, but I had a few ideas.   
“Joe has there many any reports of seeing men with black or glowing eyes?” I asked. 

“Yeah there was a lot near the museums, and then some at Jitters.” He said and as if Cisco was reading my mind, he placed the points onto the map. There multiple dots within a two block radius of the museums and then a few by Jitters, along with one inside of them. 

“All of the points are within a two block radius of each other.” Barry stated and crossed his arms. “They must be looking for something.” 

“What about bodies with their eyes burned out, or what looks like to have wings burned underneath them?” I asked once again. 

“We’ve had a couple of those, two by your apartment, two by the ports, and then one two blocks from the police station. We’ve been able to match some of the dead bodies with the sightings as well.” Joe added as he walked close. 

I felt my breath hitch slightly as I looked at the map. Two thin crescent moon’s sat on the screen, one larger than the other while the other was smaller and inside of it. My angelic symbol, Gabriel only had one crescent moon, and as his twin, I had one much like his but slightly different. 

“I’ve scanned the points for any symbols or patterns and I found this. It’s the christian symbol Archangel by the name of Y/n. The Archangel was one of the more powerful ones, with abilities to rivial Michael himself. Y/n is the younger twin to the Archangel Gabriel. She is only mentioned once in the Bible which states, ‘..for she is the one to bring peace and order to all creatures. She is the one to take my place for the day I finally disappear and protect my creations from the my own darkness and sin’s..’ and that is it. Hey Y/n you have the same name, do you know anything about her?” Cisco asked as he read off what the data base what. 

“Yeah, my family was very religious and named me after her. But I know some, I’ve ran into her once. She is powerful and dangerous. Her eyes can glow brighter than all of the suns and stars in the universe combined together. Her wings were a beautiful blue, they looked almost like a blue jay’s and seemed to sparkle like a sapphire underneath the sun. But she is dead, she was killed by Lucifer.” I stated, most of my words were a lie. Except about my wings, the last time I showed them to anyone was before Gabe was killed by Luci. 

After that I kept them close, the one thing that me and my twin never told anyone was the fact that both of our wings were connected. Father gave me the ability to change the color of my wings to whatever I desire, as I originally created with a golden yellow with hints of white and red, much like my twin’s. He has the ability as well but never used it. He did when he was younger so he had a couple of hidden blue feathers, as I did the same, making a few of my own a gold rather than all blue. “They most likely after me, thinking that I am her vessel-.”

“We don’t know for sure Y/n.”

“I know Barry! I’ve been running from angels and demons my whole life! They murdered my family, hell some of them killed each other! I watched them tear each other apart as they possessed each other. I have no place to go where it’s safe! I’ve been running from my past all my life! I’ve watched friends die, make deals with demons, and then die again! My brother’s have left me! They have abandoned me! I left the life in hopes to escape it for good, but when ever I start establishing my life, I have to move because I do something like this.” I yelled moving from my spot and towards Barry. My voice and hands were getting shaky and tears gather in my eyes, a few small tears sliding down my face.“I’ve been running for years. I’m done, just gonna make it easy for them. Unlike you Barry, I can’t run fast, and the more I try to run away from them, the closer they get.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Don’t you dare give up!” Barry ordered placing his hands on my shoulders. “We can get in contact with Oliver, tell him of our situation, and ask if you can stay with them until the whole thing clears up. He’s staying here in Central City for a couple of days for some meetings with our mayor. I can go talk to him.” He spoke softer as he used his thumb to wipe the tears from my cheeks.

“But what if Oliver says no?” I whispered as my voice hitched slightly from my outburst.

“He will say yes, trust me.” Barry said with his signature smile on his face. I couldn’t help but smile softly as I placed my hands over his. “I’m gonna go talk to him alright? Go to your lab and get anything that you may need, okay?” He said even softer. I nodded and watched as he disappeared in red and orange lightning.

“How long are you going to stay with him?” Harry asked.

 

“I don’t know, until the whole situation passes through.” I said with a sigh. 

“Well, whatever you do, you are always welcomed here.” Caitlin said resting a hand on my shoulder. 

“Thank you.” I said trying to hold in tears of joy. 

“Plus, when you get back. We’ve got to figure out your meta powers. I’ve got to start coming up with a name.” Cisco said placing his hand on my other shoulder. 

“You guys are such good friends.” I whispered with a wide smile. 

“Come here.” Caitlin laughed and pulled me and Cisco into a large hug. I heard a deep laugh behind me and in the corner of my eye I watched as Joe joined in. I opened my eyes for a second and saw Harry off to the side with a small smile. 

“Get over here Harry.” 

“No, I’m good.” 

“Harry, get in the damn hug before I flay you like a fish.” 

~*~

“You don’t know how thankful you are for letting me stay here with you guys.” I said with a smile as I followed Oliver and Felicity into their shared apartment. 

“It’s no problem at all Y/n! Plus we have to catch up, maybe get you a man. You’ve been here over about five years now Y/n, you need to find someone.” Felicity said with a laugh as she spun around before collapsing onto the couch. 

“Yeah, it’s been a couple of years since we’ve all hanged out together. This would be a great chance to catch up.” Oliver said smiling. “I’m going to go get some some takeout. Want anything?” He asked. 

“Um, maybe just a burger if it’s not to much trouble. I can pay you back when you get back.” I said setting my stuff down on the ground. 

“Nope, not at all! When you live in my house, I pay for everything. You do not, you are a guest.” He said with a playful bow. “I will not and cannot accept anything in return.”

“Then your gonna make me feel bad! Take my money Oliver!” I said throwing it at him. 

“Y/n, his ego may have shrunk, but it’s still not enough. There is no way he’s going to take it. For me to take him back, I have to hack into his account and put money into it.” Felicity said with a hint of a laugh. 

“Why would you do that?” Oliver asked Felicity shocked. I held in a laugh and looked down at my stuff.

“Thea said that you can stay with her in her room, if that’s alright.” Oliver said coming near my stuff and grabbed a couple of my larger bags. 

“That’s okay, can you show me where her room is?” I asked as I grabbed some of my stuff. 

“Yeah, This way.” He said as he walked up one of the staircases that lead to a small hallway and then three doors.

He opened the door that was the closest to the small upper level living room. Inside was decent sized bedroom with two twin beds, a large closet, and a nice sized desk. There was a another door on a wall, which I guess lead to the bathroom. 

“Here we are, Thea said that you can have the other half of her closet, and left some space for you in the bathroom.” He said as he placed my stuff onto a nicely made bed. 

“Thank you Oliver.” I said as I placed my stuff onto the bed and sat down on the side with a sigh.

“Barry haven’t told me much about what was happening over in Central City. Just that there’s a group of people coming after you and you need a place to lay low for a while. I haven’t told Felicity, Dig, or Thea yet either.” Oliver said sitting on the bed next to me. 

“Yeah, before I came to Central City I worked with some friends, we were on a case with some bad men when it went wrong. They assumed that I was dead and left me there. I managed to get myself back onto my feet and found my way here. But you know, you can only hide so long before they find you, and they did, too soon.” I said shortening the story. 

“I want you to come to the liar tonight. You haven’t seen the new one since the we got busted in the old one. It’s a simple mission, but me and Dig are going out. You are more than welcome to join us. Bring the old team back together.” He said placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked down at my hands in my lap and thought about it for a couple of seconds before nodding. 

“Why not, there isn’t a better a way to find your way through a city, than running around as a vigilante, with your two other vigilante friends. Plus since when has it been called ‘The Liar’? I thought we were calling it the ‘Arrowcave.’? ”

“No Y/n were not, but I’m glad to see that your back.”

~*~

“Are you ready Y/n?” Felcity asked as she gripped my shoulders. 

“Of’ course! It’s been so long since I’ve done this with you guys, I can’t wait! Running out in the city, crazy ass outfits, and fighting people. It’s great.” I laughed as Oliver and Dig came into the ‘ArrowCave.’

“So your joining us tonight? Maybe you and Oliver should race a bit. Oliver’s gotten better since your last race.” Dig said with a laugh remembering that night, years ago. 

“Okay that was not my fault! The rooftops where wet and so everything was slippery, plus you can’t stop when your about to jump Y/n.” 

“You’re just jealous that I still won, and you feel on your ass like a little baby.”

“I’m gonna throw you off a damn building tonight, and make it look like a accident.”

“Damn, love you too Oliver.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Alright so where are we going tonight?” I asked through the comms.

“There’s some people causing some trouble over in the glades, you all are going to go sort them out and then patrol a bit.” Felicity said. 

“Are the police supposed to be doing this?” I said, thinking out loud. 

“Oliver told Lance that he’s the vigilante, so in return for his silence, we gotta deal with the glades and patrol. Plus we can’t kill anybody.” Thea spoke into the mics this time. She had gotten to the cave a couple of minutes before we headed out, so we were able to talk for a bit. 

“What happened to ‘I must my secret vigilante life’ a secret Oliver. You know, the secret you threatened to take my life for?” I said stopping on a building rooftop. I saw him stopping not that far away, about 5-6 rooftops away, and looking over at me. Dig stopped next to him, and I could tell that he turned off his comm for a second because suddenly Dig started laughing, loudly. 

“Hey boys focus! There’s two fights not far from you. Dig, Oliver you two go to the larger one, Y/n, there’s one roughly 4 buildings away.” Felicity said snapping them back into focus. I could faintly hear the fights going and rushed towards them. 

“I’m on my way. How many are there?” I asked. 

“4 of them. There mostly drunk so it should be easy, but they are causing some damage so hurry.” Thea spoke, giving the info as I ran. 

“Y/n, can you handle it?” Oliver asked worriedly. 

“Yeah, just get the bigger fight.” I said as I jumped down into a alley away. I could see the fight going on just feet in front of me. I raced forward and within seconds the fight broke up and they drunkenly dashed. I looked around confused for a couple of seconds before looking up to one of the cameras not far from the alley.

“Did any of you see that?” I asked confused as I spun around in the streetlights glow.   
“No, the cameras cut out as soon as you went into the alley. They are just starting to work again. But we still have eyes on Oliver and Dig, They’ve got a couple of more guys to deal with and then we can send Lance to pick them up.” Felicity said into the comms as I spun in circles.

“Alright, I’m heading over to you guys.” I said and went back into the alley away. There was a faint buzzing sound in my comm and seemed to grow louder as my fingers gripped onto the cold metal and brick. I pulled myself up and onto the building wall using several windows and the fire escape I made my way up the side of the building, and then onto the rooftops. 

Within taking a couple of steps onto the building my comm suddenly buzzed louder and a jolt of electricity shocked me through the comm. With a small yelp, I ripped the small metal device out of my ear and onto the rock covered rooftop. “Stupid comm, nothing is working for me so far on this stupid mission.” 

Everything was quiet once again, as I made my way over towards Oliver’s and Dig’s area. Until the point where yelling had suddenly appeared and wouldn’t go. My feet automatically started to run towards it as old instincts kicked in. 

Dashing across rooftops and leaping over large gaps, I made my way over towards the sounds of a fight. I could hear Dig and Oliver both yelling at each other, without the need of a comm, and a dark presence not far from them. 

Finally making it to the rooftop, I glanced down into the alley way with the fight that Oliver and Dig were going to handle and saw a tall man with dark brown hair and blue eyes dressed in a sharp black and white suit, while Dig held a bleeding and wounded Oliver deeper in the alley.

Anger flashed through my body as I clenched my fist angrily. I stood up and jumped off the side, before landing neatly onto the cement ground with a small noise. 

“Leave him alone Vilgur.” I said as I stood in the alleyway entrance. The demon spun around, taking his attention off of Oliver and Dig, and towards me. 

“Ah Y/n. Long time no see.I remember the last time we met, you were underneath me bleeding out on the ground as you tried calling out to your dear brothers and sisters.” The demon said as he slunked towards me, a large smirk on his face as he held out his arms.” Looks like they still don’t want you considering that you are running from them, trying not to die by their blade. It’s truly sad to see how far you’ve fallen. You know, the big man was going to let you take over, but it looks like you’ve only gone down, like your brothers and sisters, and like dear old Lucifer.” Vilgur laughed as he stood proudly in his black, now blood covered suit. 

“Shut your mouth. I never want to hear his name come from your shit-eating mouth.” I growled feeling my arms and legs begin to shake in anger. “You are nothing more than a low-life demon kissing your King’s shoes and sucking his dick. You are meant to be stepped on, beaten, and disposed of, you are nothing to Crowley. So go back to your bastard dog leader and never come back” I shot back to the demon. His cold and harsh blue eyes pierced and stared deep into my body, as if he was looking for something. 

“I am not the only one. You do actually think that there was meant to be five Archangels? You were a growth, a parasite that appeared while God was making your brother. He couldn’t get rid of you, so he kept you hidden and locked away. Michael and Raphael knew that so they ignored you. Gabriel protected you because God never told him that you were a mistake, and Lucifer? Don’t get me started with him. He pretended to love and care for you. But he only liked your ‘twin’ brother.” The demon laughed striking deep into me. I tried holding the tears back but failed, some slid down my face and onto the ground below me. I glanced up into his eyes once and saw that they had turned into their classic black void. “Would you look at that! Are you hurt? Did I hurt your little feelings, maybe you should just burst out your little wings and fly off. Your good at that anyways.” 

I held my tongue as Vilgur slipped closer to me, my E/c eyes following his black ones. I felt as a familiar electric tingling appeared down in my fingers and grew up my arms, and into my back.I felt my own grace seem to charge up to the point where it sparked in my hands. “I am giving you one last chance to leave them alone and never show your face again here in Star City or Central City, before I turn you into nothing more but a slush of blood and meat on the ground for the dogs to eat.” I snapped and clenched my fist. 

“Well then, let's get to it.” He said blade appeared in his hand. It was too dark for to Identify it, but I knew it long because of the glint from the small, dimming street lights across the street. With a flick of my wrist, my blade appeared in my hands. The tingling came back and seemed to this time crawl up my back and wrap up and into my neck and then towards my eyes. As if the world went into slow motion I watched as Vilgur spun around and chucked his long blade towards Oliver. 

I automatically teleported in front of Oliver as time seemed to speed up once more. There was a somewhat sharp pain in my chest as I heard Oliver yell behind me. I looked down with a small gasp and saw the blade buried deep into my chest. Blood poured from the wound yet I didn’t feel anymore pain or sharpness.

Lifting up my arms I gripped the blade with both hands, and ripped it out of my chest. More blood fell from the wound and drenched my ‘suit’ before falling onto the dark concrete. I could faintly hear Oliver screaming my name as Dig tried to calm him as the sounds of him dragging Oliver off softly echoed off the alleyway walls. 

Once they were far enough way I glared darkly at Vilgur. “You’re going to regret that.” I stated with a smirk as a familiar feeling took over. The sound of fluttering feathers and wings rang softly from behind me. Several strikes of lightning appeared behind me, casting a large shadow of six, mighty and strongly flapping wings attached to my form. 

Vilgur took several steps back as I took some closer. “That’s impossible! You’re supposed to be dead! The witch killed you!” He yelled. 

“I expected better from a prince’s right hand. Once the witch is killed, the spell or curse is removed. Of Course you’d know that if you actually checked if I was dead, and now you’re going to pay.” I said, my voice seeming to have a dead and heavily echoing sound. 

Quickly dashing in front of Vilgur as he tried to run, I forced my hand to his forehead and watched as his eyes and mouth quickly filled up with a bright yellow and gold glow. His screams and cries filled the air before falling to the ground in with a small gasp. 

I felt as my wings disappeared and the tingling feeling quickly disappeared, until it was nothing. I gasped as I placed my hand onto my wounded chest, only to find it covered in blood but healed. ““Oh, I am in so much trouble, I am soo getting kicked out.”


	8. Chapter 8

I quickly made my way into the ‘ArrowCave’ and found Dig, Thea, and Felicity sitting in the control area. Felicity was crying her eyes out while Thea was trying to comfort her, while tears ran from her own eyes. Dig was sitting silently, while leaning on some computers with his arms crossed. A blank and empty expression sat on his face while his red eyes fought to hold in his tears. 

Thea was the first to notice me and more tears fell. “Oh my god! Y/n, you’re alive! You stopped answering your comms and then we saw you get stabbed and then everything broke! We thought you were dead!” She cried as she ran from Felicity and gripped me tightly. 

Felicity and Dig followed seconds later and all hugged me tightly. “I am fine, now where is Oliver?” I asked as they stepped back. 

“He’s d-dead. Dig brought him back and we tried to help him, but we weren’t fast enough.” Felicity cried and clung onto me once again. 

“Where is his body? I wish to pay my respects quickly.” I asked and Dig wordlessly lead me over to one of the tables, that Oliver lied on. There was a decent sized cut on his stomach and smaller ones covering his face and arms. 

“God damn it Oliver, you’re gonna start to become a Winchester.” I muttered and let my hand move up to his forehead and I firmly pressed two fingers to his forehead. There was a soft glow at his wounds and I watched as they healed before my eyes. 

The large man shot up and grabbed onto my arm and shoulder tightly. His nails digging into my skin, but it wasn’t hard enough to cause me to bleed. 

His eyes were wide and I could see remains of my grace still lingering in them as he looked around wildly. 

“What the hell did you do?”

~*~

“What are you Y/n?” Oliver asked as he leaned against the computers. 

“I’m a Archangel of the lord.” I said as I crossed my arms. 

“Wait a angel like, the halo and the harp? Or bows like Cupid?” Diggle asked. 

“No, we don’t have harps or Halos. And Cupids are a different type of angel. They are one of the lowest ranked angels, so don’t you ever dare compare me to one of those, love-drunk poisonous angels. You can’t even call them angels, they are just heavens matchmaker. They have no purpose.” I snapped as I narrowed my eyes. I had a run in with a cupid a couple of years ago, and it didn’t end well for him. Or me as well.

“But that’s impossible! Angels don’t exist.” Oliver said narrowing his eyes at me. 

“Yet I am standing here in front of you.” I stated in a annoyed tone as. 

“Should we bow?” Felicity asked as she started to stand up. 

“Please don’t! I had enough of that in heaven. I came down to earth to escape it all.” The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. A small ball of fear began to slowly grow within my stomach, by the seconds. 

“How’d you get here? How can we trust you?” Thea asked, a hint of fear growing in her voice as she spoke. 

“I escaped from Heaven. It was turning to shit and everyone was fighting one another so I escaped it and ran. I came down here and joined my younger brother and a group of hunters. Ran with them for a while and a couple years ago on a hunt, they thought I died and left me. Figuring that it was my chance to escape the life I ran to central city where I met up with you guys and the rest of Team flash. Plus if I was against you, you would be dead by now.”

“That’s not comforting, like at all.”

“Well, I wasn’t trying to comfort you or anyone in the room. I only speak the truth.” 

“If your this almighty archangel, why are you hiding?”

“Because when the particle accelerator exploded. It drastically affected my grace and what I can do. Everyone, and thing, can see my wings which puts a major target on my head. Whenever I’m around technology, it shorts out that is why when I was going to the alley the cameras shut off, plus my comm shorted out when I was going over to help Oliver and Dig. I can hide myself from every creature and deal, but I leave traces of where I’ve been. There’s a new Prince of Hell and he’s hunting me down to use me. He knows that I didn’t die by the witch, and he knows that I go from Central and Starling City. He’s targeting the people I care about to draw me out.” I said as I clenched my fist, my anger grew at the thought that someone I was close to died because of me. 

“Why didn’t you say anything before? Why didn’t you ask for help? We can help protect you!” Oliver yelled slightly raising his voice. 

“Because I cannot bear the thought or idea of you guys dying for me! I am not worth it, I just need to leave, they will follow me and leave you all alone.” I stated and gripped the metal bars behind me. 

“And what if they don’t?” Dig asked as he leaned against one of the desks. 

“Then I will come back and give myself up to them.”


End file.
